


Ring Around the Rosie

by Space_Dementia



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Bloodplay, Dreams, F/M, Gift Fic, Non Consensual, Prompt Fic, Psychological Torture, Succubi & Incubi, Woman on Top, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Dementia/pseuds/Space_Dementia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh darling, you're a million ways to be cruel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring Around the Rosie

She had been the first. Her eyes sparkled and he felt swept away by the deepness in them, the way the swallowed him up. He loved her. He knew this and he found himself with her in the night. He didn’t recall letting her into his room or inviting her into his bed. All he knew was the feel of her around him was sudden and pleasant and her motions made his eyes roll back into his skull.

“You love her Stefan, why do you think that is?”

She was speaking to him, but there was only smile on her (too red) lip.   
“It’s because of me. How is your love for her any more real than what you had for me? How, when that love comes from the same place? Either you loved me of your own free will, or I compelled you to. What does that say about your feelings for Elena?”

Her hips and what she was doing were making it harder and harder to understand her. To catch what she was saying. That and her painted lips were doing strange things. The color was running down to her chin. Something about the way it ran across her skin made his hips jerk and he groaned when it trailed past her jawbone.

“Not sure? I will take credit for what’s happened to you, but only to an extent. I loved you Stefan. And if it weren’t for your brother gumming up the works we would have been together.”

Her eyes were doing that strange thing again and again he felt the sweet calmness.

“If I hadn’t been on the run, Lexi wouldn’t have gotten her hooks into you.”

She swept her hand across his cheek.

“I don’t know if her maker did that to her or if she was always that messed up, but I bet the fact that I started it didn’t help. I left a scab and Lexi picked at it. Compelling you ... Making you think she was your friend, when really she was the source of your agony. For decades she starved you, she made you see horrors beyond what you’d done to others ... punishments to unfitting the crimes. After all they were only humans. You made her feel bigger than she was. You were a new vampire and she had you all to herself. But you were mine, Stefan. You still are.”

She spoke the last few words and as she did her splayed fingers came up and across his chest and open the flesh there.

“Remember the dreams we had? You never failed to let me in if I just pushed hard enough ... If I pushed just right.”

She brought her hand up to her lips and licked at the blood there. He wanted to close his eyes, but found that he couldn’t. His hands made weak grasps at her petticoats, pulling. And when his fingers found her thighs, smooth, warm and soft against his own skin, his own touch became surer. His hands locked onto her hips … Hips that had far too much power behind them to belong to some helpless damsel who needed to be rescued from her loneliness. Her laughter rang in his ears.

“The things we would do together. I wish I could have come to you in more than just this way … More than just in dreams. But Lexi got her inside of you too. And you let her.”

Her motions were beginning to hurt him. Or maybe they always had and it was only not that he was recognizing the pain for what it truly was. He cried out, and it was the sound of pleasure that greeted his ears.

“Who are you?” She asked. “I don’t think even you know, Stefan.” Her head ducked down close to his chest and she lapped at his wound. His hand came to the curls atop her head wanting to pull her away. They instead caress the soft tresses. Her lips came away from his skin smoothly and the sensation was euphoric. He hated himself.

“You were mine and then you were hers and when you escaped from her, when you thought you were finally free, then you became his. The Hybrid’s.”

Stefan sucked in a breath, and this time it did sound like a sob.

“He made you remember when all you wanted to do was forget.”

He wanted to push her off of him, but found his hands weren’t exactly listening to him. They were doing just the opposite of what he wanted. She leaned over him again and drove her blood soaked tongue past his lips. His mouth closed over hers automatically. He didn’t even think about it. He just let go and when she broke the kiss, he took in a breath and found that it was easier if he just looked into her eyes. Her deep beautiful eyes ... She smiled at him then and licked her lips as his hand reached up for her again.

“Lexi was constant. Klaus was hard. But I was your first, Stefan. And you never forget your first.”


End file.
